One Chance
by Luxdesire
Summary: Nadia was dragged out with her friend to go to a Q&A for the show Teen Wolf. One of the cast mated; Dylan O'brien takes an interest in her. But he has to do more the money and fame to win her over.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

"Excuse me, may I get a drink?" I yelled towards the waitress across the bar. Of course I wasn't noticed by her because of Tyler Hoechlin and Colton Haynes. The two of them were talking her up and she looked like she was in heaven. Tyler and Colton star in a big TV show called Teen Wolf. Take a wild guess on what the show is about. The whole cast was in Miami finishing up their tour for season 1. Tyler plays the big bad werewolf in the show, while Jackson plays the douche lacrosse player. You may be thinking I'm a huge fan right now, but I'm for from it. My friend Ana dragged me along to Miami Florida, to see them at their last mall tour. We both normally live in Orlando, but this was the closest they were going to get to us. Ana being the _biggest fan in the world_ just had to come here. So we drove down and got a room in the Conrad Miami hotel. We're staying for 2 nights, 3 days, just to enjoy the beach and so we are able to stay late at the mall.

The hotel is brand new and right on the beach. It's made out of all glass, so I'll make sure not to drop anything heavy. You take a step out and the pool is right in front of you. Then stepping off the concrete you feel sand right away and see the shore line. There is a sand bar right next to the pool and that brings me back to my drink.

"May I get a drink?" I yell out again while waving my hand towards the blonde waitress. Ignored again. Those two guys were starting to really annoy me. I wonder if I could just walk behind the bar and pour myself a drink. It's not like she will notice. I look behind me to make sure no one is looking and find myself clear. I start walking towards the end of the bar counter to the opening in the back, and slip in. I looking under the counter and find tons of beer bottles. I pick up a bottle of Budweiser and pour it into a glass full of ice. Finally, I thought to myself. It was 95 degrees out and I was in need of a drink.

"Can I get a beer?" I hear someone ask towards me. I look up to see another one of the stars from Teen Wolf. His name was Dylan O'Brian, and he played the silly best friend of the main character. I guess he thought I was a waitress.

"Uh, sure." I respond looking for another beer. It took me a while to find one, but I picked one up from the shelf behind me, got a glass, and started to pour.

"You must be new here." He breaks the silence while I'm still pouring his drink. Did he see me sneak back here? No, I made sure no one saw me.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that. What made you think it?" I ask him while I push the drink towards him.

"It just took you a while to find the beer, even though it was right behind you. " He said with a laugh. He was wearing a black wife beater and with tan khakis. He had his hair gelled up and out of his eyes.

He finished his drink and started to take out his wallet from his back pocket, "How much?"

"You know what," I said looking back at the blonde waitress that still didn't notice me, "It's on the house."

"So you a big fan of our show?" He asked as he noticed me looking towards Tyler and Colton. What a big assumption.

"Nah," I say looking back at him to see a surprised reaction, "I'm just grateful that your friend Tyler over there is talking to the waitress." I can tell that he was still confused. "If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't have gotten this free drink and you would have had to pay for that." I said pointing to his empty glass. Finally it clicked into his head.

"So you sneaked back here and grabbed your own drink?" He asked waiting anxiously for an answer.

"Well like I said, you friends kept blondy from doing her job and I really wanted a drink." After I said that, I can see from the corner of my eye the waitress start to turn. Shit. She was going to see me and I don't have enough time to run over to the end of the counter. Before I knew it I was throwing myself over the counter head first and going to the floor.I must have looked like an idiot, but I was not willing to get caught! I grab a hold of Dylan's shirt and drag him down next to me. He lands on his butt with a big thump and I put my index finger over my lips to show him to be quite. We sit there against the counter hoping not to be caught.

"Who's glass is this?" She asks around, and we seeing people giving her a strange look. I her here run the sink water and put the glass back on the shelf. After a few seconds I look up to see the waitress heading back to where Tyler and Colton are. Thank god for those two. I get up and start to wipe of the sand from my line green bathing suit dress.

"Well that was smooth!" Dylan said in a sarcastic voice while getting up. Like you would have done better, I thought to myself.

"Well I didn't get caught and that's what counts." This heat was getting to me, I need to go inside and take a nice shower. "Well, it was very interesting meeting up!" I said as I stuck out my hand for a hand shake.

"Yeah, same here." He said as he took my hand and shook it. I start to go towards the hotel until I hear behind me, "See you around?"

"I doubt it!" I say over my shoulder. I head into the lobby and press the elevator up button. The air condition felt amazing. The door opened and I stepped inside, pressed level five and was one my way to my room.

I get into the room and flop right onto the bed. That's when I hear a screaming girl running down the floor. Yes, I could hear her through the door. She comes into my room and I notice Ana holding two pieces of papers with tears in her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

"What's wrong?" I muffled into my pillow. I see Ana run over to the bed and hop on it like a little girl. She has the legs crossed in pretzel position, and the two pieces of paper in front of my face. I read the letters P, I, and V. Piv, wait what?

"I got us VIP passes for tomorrow after the show. Can you believe it!?" She screamed in a high pitch voice that could crack all the glass around us. I put my head back into the pillow and mummer "How?"

"Well it all started out this morning." She said straightening herself out. Crap, I'm going to hear a novel. I lay there in a dead position listening to her story. "I was at the pool sun tanning when all the sudden I hear "cannon ball!" and this huge splash of water comes at me. At first I as pissed but as soon as I saw who came out of the water I was totally fine with it." She said getting off the bed and went over to the dresser. She picked up her hair brush and started at her hair. "So Tyler Hoechlin comes over to me with a towel and says "I'm sorry, that was my fault." I couldn't even speak." She turned away from the mirror and sat back down on the edge of the bed. "All I could say was "ok." and I just sat there like an idiot. So I guess he felt so bad that he gave me these to VIP tickets!" She squealed jumping up and down.

"Well that's nice of him." I said aloud. Should I tell her that he was flirting with the waitress too? Nah, she seems happy, don't wanna ruin it.

"Oh I know, he's actually really nice." She said over her shoulder as she heads towards the bathroom. I look at the clock and notice it was already 6 o'clock. I hear my stomach growl and think about what we are having for dinner.

"What do you want to eat?" I yell to Ana as I roll of the bed and start to change in sweatpants and a baggy track n' field shirt.

"I can't eat anything! I have to be skinny tomorrow! I don't want to look like a fat ass!" She screamed from the sink. Well, that doesn't I'm not going to eat. I love my food and a guy isn't going to stop me from eating it.

"Well, I'm going to run down to the Chinese restaurant downstairs and get some. You want anything?" I pulled on my fluorescent pink and blue sneakers and went for the door. I look in the bathroom the see Ana playing around with her make-up. Must be getting ready for tomorrow.

"Nothing!" She responded with sternness in her voice. Ok, starve then. I leave the room and get on the elevator. There's a Chinese restaurant right nest to the hotel that people go out to eat. I can really go for some sweet n' sour chicken, beef lomein, and shrimp fried rice. Yeah, I like my food, but I burn off the calories by running 3 miles in the morning and evening. I play volleyball, and run track for my high school and dance around. So I can safely say, I'll eat as much as I want and what I want.

The doors open to the main lobby and I step out of the elevator. I make my out of the hotel and I see a huge crowd of people in the restaurant. The line stated outside the restaurant. I get in line and hope it isn't a long wait. I was in line for about half an hour until I hear something that pissed me off.

"I really want a picture with Colton!" i hear a girl in front of me say to her friend. Wait a minute, are they even in line?

"Are you girls in line for the food?" I ask one of them by tapping their shoulder.

The girl turns around and gives me a strange look as if I would be dammed if I saw her stuff a fortune cookie down her esophagus. "No, we're here to get pictures with the cast!" She said with a laugh and turned back around to her friend. So I wanted in line for nothing? All these people are only here for the cast? I started to move pass all the screaming girls, and up to the glass door so I can order my food.

"What are you doing?" I hear girls screaming back at me. I just ignore them knowing they weren't buying food either. I open the door and see that the cast had their own table set up next to the cashier. So the restaurant let them do free signing in hopes of people buying food. I make my way to the front of the line. I was about to go past the table and order my food until some girl stops me.

"You have to wait your turn! I've been here for 2 hours to get a picture." She complained to my face. I see Tyler Posey get a chuckle out of it.

"Girls calm down; you will all get your pictures." Tyler Hoechlin says from behind me. I see that Dylan sitting next to him and Colton on the other side of Tyler Posey.

"I just want to get my food, I don't want a picture." I say facing the table. I can tell it caught them all off guard because none of them responded. I turn back to the girl that stopped me and said, "Are you ordering food?" She just shook her head no. "Well then, there isn't a problem here." I say while walking up to the cashier. I order my food and wait a while for it to be ready. I keep looking back at the table where the cast sits. I see all of them signing photos and taking picture with the girls. I can see that all of them were getting tired of it but they had to keep going until the last girl come up. I got my food and went back into the room.

Ana was watching an episode of Teen Wolf, how ironic when I got in the door. I get a plate of food and make myself comfortable. Around 11 o'clock we both decide it's time for bed. I get under my blanket and think about tomorrow. It's going to be a long ass day!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Get up already!?" I hear Ana scream into my ear first thing in the morning. "I don't want to be late, and you know the line is going to be long!" I roll myself over to see what the time was. 11:45. Crap, the Q&A starts at one o'clock. I jump out of my bed having to lean myself again the table between the two beds because of getting dizzy.

"Crap, I don't want to wait in line forever." I say as I run into the bathroom to take a quick shower. I cold water felt nice and woke me up in seconds. Once out of the shower, I scrunch my hair and put on mascara. I get out of the bathroom and pick out my outfit. I pick out my favorite pair of black skinny jeans with a gray tank top. I go over to the side of my bed and put on my black Jessica Simpson heels.

"Are you almost ready?" Ana screams from the bathroom making her way into the room. I see her come out in her "kill to impress" outfit. She was wearing a short tight black dress made by Juicy Couture. Her hair was curled to perfection was tons of make-up on her face. She too was wearing black heals, except for the fact that hers were taller.

"What are we going to an award show?" I ask here with a laugh. I make sure that everything is off and make my way to the door.

"No, but I want to look my best. Not like I just woke up." She said giving me an up-down on my outfit. Is it that bad, I thought to myself looking in the mirror on last time. Hair scrunched, black skinny jeans, gray tank top, and with black heals. Seems fine to me.

We both make our way to the lobby and out to the car. We got into my 2012 Wrangler Jeep and started our way to the mall. It took us about 15 minutes to get there, but parking was a pain in the ass. We finally found a spot near Nordstrom and made our way in. The Q&A's were taking place in the cafe area. Security was going to close up the place and set chairs up for everyone to sit.

We make our way to the cafe and get stopped by security.

"Tickets please." One of the bouncers ask us with a stern voice. Ana pulls out our tickets from her coach bag and hands it to him. He takes a quick look and lets us through.

"So where are we sitting?" I ask her in hopes of it being close so I can rest my legs. I hate heels; they begin to bother me after 10 minutes.

"The front row! I still can't believe I got these tickets!" She squeals pulling me by my arm to our seats. We sat in the middle of the first row, right front and center. I sat down and looked around me. All of these girls were in fancy tight dresses, while I was in jeans and a tank top. At least I'm comfortable. I check my watch and see the time of12:55.

"It's going to start soon!" Ana screams into my ear as she's jumping up and down.

I see a man walk up to the podium, and everyone starts to stand up and clap. I figure I should stand up too. Mistake. As soon as I stand up everyone was already sitting down. The older gentlemen is looked at me weird, as I turn around to see everyone staring back at me. I give a little shrug and sit back down.

"That's embarrassing, don't do it again!" Ana whispers to me.

"Welcome everyone," the man behind the podium said into the microphone, "My name is Jeff Davis and I'm the director for Teen Wolf. The cast and I are so happy to be here. We are all very excited! This is the casts last interview before the Teen Choice Awards that you guys nominated them for Best Summer Show, and Dylan O'Brien as Best TV Actor!" As that was said, the whole room exploded. All the girls were screaming, crying, clapping, and waving. Ana was up on her feet going insane. I see Jeff wave his arms down, to let everyone know to sit down and get quiet. After seconds everyone was back in their seats. "Within a week we will find out if the show and Dylan won. We were very excited to announce that Teen Wolf was picked up for a Season 2! So without further ado please welcome, our teenaged wolf Tyler Posey who plays Scott."

As Tyler's name was announced, I could see him come out from the side of the stage. Once again, every girl in the room stood up. Tyler took his seat at the table that was set up at the middle of the stage. There were name tags set up where everyone was supposed to sit.

"Now please welcome the big bad wolf Tyler Hoechlin who plays Derek." Jeff Davis screams into the mic. One by one Jeff announced the actors, the girls screamed on top of their lungs, and the actors took their seat. The last person to come out was Dylan O'Brien. "Now let's all give a warm welcome for you Best TV actor nominee Dylan O'Brien who plays Stiles!" Jeff said with excitement as Dylan made his way to the stage. Well, the whole room just experienced a volcano eruption. People were shoving each other, screaming, and going insane. It looked like everyone was on bath salts. I just sat there, in my seat hoping not to die by the rampage. Dylan took his place between the two Tyler's. He was wearing black shaded jeans with a gray V-neck. His hair was gelled in the front like yesterdays.

"Hey ladies!" He said into the mic while waving into the crowd. I see Ana waving back at him, typical fan girling. I make eye contact with Dylan just as he was looking at the crowd. His smile widens and he points his finger at me.

"I remember you," He spoke in the microphone. All the sudden I could feel everyone's eyes on me. Talk about awkward!

"Alright, first question." Jeff asks the crowd, and everyone's hands shoots up. Thank god, break the silence.

"Me me, pick me!" "I have a question!" I hear everyone scream at once. I reach into my pocket and find my IPod. I unravel my headphones and plug each one into ear. I pick my favorite song "Hands In the Hair" by Timberland and put it on repeat. I lay back in my seat and just let the music take me in. Next thing you know my eyes started to become heavy and pitch black came over me.

Cold, freezing actually came over me. Down my neck, arms, and spine. Was it water? It started to tickle.

"Helllooo" I shouted as I got up from my seat shaking.

"So I don't think..." I hear Dylan stop talking and stare at me. Actually, everyone was staring at me. All the actors, and every girl in the room. I look down on my shirt and notice water down my it and pants. I look down to Ana to see her smirking. Asshole.

"Is there a problem?" Colton says into his mic. I hear others behind me start to laugh. I look back at Colton before I answer.

"No, my nap was just interrupted ." I say towards him and hit Ana in the thigh with my leg. All the actors give me a weird expression as I sit back down. "What was that for?" I ask Ana.

"You can't just fall asleep! You're crazy!" She whispered back to me.

"Well I got bored, is this almost over?" I lean towards her so no one can hear me.

"Soon so just sit here until we can go backstage." she said in an annoyed voice. More and more questions were asked until my watch said 4 o'clock. Jeff goes back up to the podium from sitting at the table with the actors and speaks.

"Thank you again everybody to joining us, and don't forget to vote for us at ." Everyone got up and started to clap as the actors went off stage.

Minutes passed and people started to leave while Ana and I just sat there. When the room finally cleared out, the bouncer that we saw first coming in came up to us.

"If you two girl could come with us I will take you to the crew." He said towards us, turning back around to lead us to them. We both got up and followed the guard to Starbucks. "The cast "rented" this place out so you guys can just relax and talk." He said as he opened the door.

"That's so nice of them, thank you so much!" Ana said before entering. I followed her in and saw the whole cast turn towards us with smiles on their faces. Both the Tyler's and Dylan were sitting on couches. While Colton, Holland, and Crystal were sitting at a table talking to each other. Ana was already running up to Tyler Hoechlin giving him a huge hug.

I walk up to the cash register to order myself a hot caramel latte. I felt bad not saying hello, to anyone, but I was thirsty and I need something bad. It was all fine until I turned around and hit a brick wall.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 :**

"Hot!" I screamed as the latte spilled down my shirt. "Holy shit!" I turn back around to grab a pair of napkins. I start to dry off my shirt as I hear the person who I bumped into start to apologize.

"Shit, I'm so sorry! That was my fault." That voice sounded so familiar. I turn around to see Dylan kneeling; starting to pick up the spilled cup.

"No big deal, I should have looked behind me." I said towards him as I bent down and placed the napkins on top of the puddle.

"Well let me at least buy you another cup." He responded as he got up and tossed the cup into the trash. I pick up the wet napkins and throw them out.

"Only if you promise not to spill it again!" I said with a smile on my face. I stood next to him as he ordered my coffee.

"Whatever she had last," he said pointing at me while talking to the cashier, "two of them." I could see the young blonde cashier was surprised, and responded, "That will be 11.87 dollars." He took out his wallet and paid the bill. I walk over to where the sign day "Pick Up" and wait for our coffees.

"Thank you, you didn't have to do that." I said to him while he walked towards me.

"No problem. Sorry for ruining your shirt and giving you a burn." He said with a frown on his face while looking down.

"Oh please, it's not a big deal!" I say as I picked up the two coffees and hand one over to him. He took it to his hands and just stood there. "Would you like to sit?" I ask as I walked over to the couch on the side of the room.

"Yeah sure!" He said as he took his seat across me. "So did you enjoy the show?" He asked me, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Ha, I guess you saw me fall asleep then," I said looking at him with narrow eyes, "Sorry about that I was really tired.

"No trouble," He said with a laugh, "But what happened when you woke up?"

"My friend Ana over there," I said pointing towards her sitting by Tyler Hoechlin, "Poured water on me to wake me up. Freezing water."

He laughed before replaying, "Sounds like something I would do to one of my cast mates. We always play tricks on each other at set." For the next hour or so we just talked about ourselves. I learned that he is a huge fan of baseball, and loves to just hang out with friends. He is really excited for the Teen Choice Awards next week, hoping to win his first award. I told him a little about myself, how I love volleyball and is a simple type of girl. It was getting to be late and I thought it was time to go.

"Well, thank you very much for the coffee," I said as I stood up and walked over to the trash can to throw out my empty cup. "I think it's time to leave, I said behind me, and I heard Dylan get up from the couch as well.

"It was very nice meeting you Nadia. I had a great time," he said stuck out him hand of a shake. Very formal, I thought to myself. I place my hand in his to shake and out of one where he raises it up to him lips and places a small kiss on my wrist.

"Gentlemen," I said with a cocky tone and smile. He lets go of my hand and I make my way over to Ana who was still drooling over Tyler. "Hey Ana, I think it's time to go."

"Already," she said with sadness in her voice, "what time is it."

"It's almost 7 o'clock. We need a good night sleep so We can drive tomorrow." I say as I started to pull Ana of the couch.

"Hey girls," Tyler said with excitement as he got up from the couch as well, "why don't you two join us at a cast party tonight down at H2O. It's a club, and we are renting it out just for the cast to celebrate the end of Season 1 and a new pick up for season 2." Are you shitting me, I thought to myself. I just told you we, and by "we" I mean me, need to sleep so we can drive back home.

"Can we please? " Ana begged as she started to tug my arm like a little girl wanting candy. "We don't have to stay the long, just 2 hours or so." I look around and see all the casts mates faces, all excited to have 2 "friends" come. I turn back around at Dylan just to see him standing there with a grin.

"I guess so." I say with a heavy huff. Ana now is jumping up and down and hugging me until I can't breathe.

"Perfect, why don't you two go back to the hotel and get changed and we will pick you up at 8 o'clock," Colton said as he was putting on his jacket.

"Sure, see you then." I say as I make my way out of Starbucks. Ana and I walk back to the car and get inside. I slap her in the back of her head with my hand.

"Aw! What was that for?" She asked in a high pitched voice.

"You know. Why did you say yes? I'm not in the mood of going to the club." I said back towards her while I started the engine and reversed out of our parking spot.

"Well duh, I want to spend more time with Tyler. I think him and I hit it off. Besides, you and Dylan seemed to be having a fun time in the corner all by yourself. " she said with a smirk.

"Yeah, so great, he spilled coffee on me." I said with an annoyed voice.

"Well, whatever. We're going to get dressed and go out to the club. We can leave early if you want." She said relaxing back into her seat.

Fine, I thought to myself. I guess it won't be so bad. We'll dance and a have great time. Except for the fact we have one hour to get ready. And we all know Ana will be hogging the bathroom.


End file.
